narakafandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 3
' An exasperated Urvasi is scolding meena for not paying enough attention to her hand postures. She is fretting about their preparation for the dance they have to perform in kubera's hall. Meena is about to retort but they hear sounds of flogging from the window. As they look out, a young kinnara slave (about her age) has been hanged from his hands and being flogged publicly. Other kinnara slaves watch- some get angry, some disappointed. A small band of Vanaras from Garuda Army are passing by and question the Yaksha master who had asked to execute this public flogging. The Yaksha master, pissed by this, shouts at the vanara "Angad! you keep out of our internal matters. You know better that my father funds your armors and clothes. How dare you stop me, in front of everyone!". Angada, anger palpable on his face, commands his soldiers to dismount the slave. That done, they leave, but only after glaring hard at the Yaksha master. Meena asks urvasi " isnt he kubera's son?". She says "Yes, he is". Meenakshi confronts urvasi about these inequalities, and about the favors Apsaras have to give to Devas on behalf of Yakshas. Urvashi tells that the tide is about to turn. 'Chapter 2: 20-24 pgs ' Top shot of yamanagri. <''Yamanagri has grown manyfold. The settlement has grown as big as a city of that age. Stone walls and Huge gates to seal the territory. His house is like a small fort called Yamalya. He is seated on a throne made from pishacha bones. There is fortification around YAMANAGRI''> Bhura is playing with the pishachas. Jumping around them, feeding them as if they were play things to him. Others marvel at his ability to befriend them, who are generally aggressive towards any humans, only except Yama. <''Yama seated on a throne''> A warrior is standing in front of Yama. He introduces himself as Ugra, an arya from Vitala and he intends to join Yama's army. Without another question, Yama asks Nandi to familiarize Ugra with the place. '''<Dushva is wrestling with another Yamaduta and Bhura is sitting along with Nirrti> Nirrti teases him to be a sissy for not fighting and training himself. Bhura says he is being a pashupati and does not fancy fighting. Nandi comes to Bhura and asks him to take Ugra around. Bhura takes him to the colony of Collectors- people who collect old, diseased bodies as pishachas’ food. Then they got to the various prisons, for different types of pishachas. He says that he is pashupati, who ensures well being of these pishachas. Finally he takes to where Yamadutas stay. When they go back to Yama's hall, the place is already filled with Yamadutas. Yama briefs them about the next mission. He asks them to move towards the central part of naraka and find out about a pishacha named 'kali'. He adds that she gains power from drinking pishacha blood and has been killing a lot of pishachas. When they are about to leave, he asks nandi to take Bhura along. They both look surprised, but Yama leaves the hall after saying that. ' Chapter 3: 14-16 pgs About 5 pishachas that look like deformed hyenas led by a danava pishacha have taken an offensive position.The guy in hood asks Taksak to be careful even as he starts walking towards them. Taksak turns and gives a surreptitious look to the guy in hood and says " I am getting used to this, Old man. You should pity these kids, not me" pointing towards the black armor on his upper body. He then starts running towards the danava and his pishachas, as they look at him first with surprise, then fear and when they realize the inevitable, they charge too. The old man walks back and takes his place with other warriors, who are watching Taksak fighting with the pishachas. One of them, (Sushana) looks edgy and chastises others to help their boss, but ever-so-cool kaliya asks him to relax. The old man agrees and clams sushana. The old guy tells Sushana the story of Takshak and himself, even as Takshak destroys the pishachas. '''Flashback: ' '''Back to present: Taksak and the danava pishacha come to final showdown. Others have been beaten badly and lying on the ground, some are even dismembered. The danava is very fast and surprises takshak with his speed. Taksak abuses his armor for slowing him down but quickly resumes the fight. Finally he beats him too. The danava laughs at him and says " We are nothing. He, the lord of Naraka is coming for you. They will eat you alive..." Taksak puts his left hand on top of his head and while absorbing the ruru in his body, he says " The naraka you know is nothing compared to the naraka inside of me". His armor starts glowing and Takshak talks back to it saying "I know, you love it".